1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display deice. More particularly, the present invention relates to a structure and method of electronic paper.
2. Description of Related Art
An Electronic Paper Display (EPD) is a display that possesses a paper-like high contrast appearance, ultra-low power consumption, and a thin, flexible and light form. It gives the viewer the experience of reading from paper, while having the power of updatable information.
In the conventional process for fabricating the flexible electronic paper, a plastic film is stuck on a substrate, and a drive substrate including thin film transistors is formed on the plastic film, and then an electronic paper display layer is formed on the drive substrate, and a protect layer is formed on the electronic paper display layer. Then the plastic film is heated or ultraviolet irradiated to be separated form the substrate. Another conventional method for fabricating the flexible electronic paper includes applying a polyimide layer on the substrate, and the drive substrate, the electronic paper display layer, and the protect layer are formed on the polyimide layer in order. Then a laser beam is used for destroy the chemical bonding between the polyimide layer and the substrate for peeling the substrate.
However, the above process of heating, ultraviolet irradiation, or laser emitting for peeling the substrate may spend extra time, and the thin film transistors of the drive substrate might be destroyed during peeling the substrate, such that the yield of the product may be reduced.